


Finding Alex

by Roxanne_Kane



Series: Alex Reed [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Gen, Insert New Character, Other, Vampire Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxanne_Kane/pseuds/Roxanne_Kane
Summary: This is the first part of a new character's story. Female lead character who meets the Winchesters and helps out with a vampire case. You can place this short story around the 7th season of Supernatural.This is meant as an "intro story". There will be sequels revolving around the MC Alex Reed, where things will get bloodier and more intense for all characters.





	Finding Alex

FINDING ALEX

“So, what are we looking at? A nest of vamps?” Dean was cruising his 67 Chevy Impala down the quiet highway, sun blazing down on them as it had been for weeks. The entire area was dried up, which was pretty typical for the countryside of Nebraska this time of year. A cool breeze brought some fresh air through the open window. Sam had his laptop propped up on his lap and read out the findings of his research to Dean.

“Yeah, maybe”, he nodded, still staring at his screen, “in the last few weeks over ten people have been attacked and three have gone missing. All of the missing people are beautiful young women.”

“Hehe, you developing a crush there, Sammy?”, Dean teased. He could practically hear how Sam was rolling his eyes. “Alright, alright. You think they’re sucking these people dry and taking the girls for their nest?”

“Yeah, I think so”, his brother confirmed, “We’ve seen this pattern with other nests. This one is probably the same.”

“Any idea where it is?”

“All the attacks and kidnappings were in a thirty-mile-radius of …. Here.” He held up his laptop to Dean, showing him a map of a small town about fifty miles from their current position.

“Great.” Dean glanced at the map before fixing his eyes on the road again. “But first let’s get some lunch. I’m starving!”

***

Alex came around the counter and grabbed the coffee pot. She made her way past the booths, refilled the cups and picked up the empty plates of her guests. It was lunchtime and the place was packed. The waitresses Rita and Cheryl were running around trying to keep up with everybody’s orders, while Alex cared for the guests at the counter. The smell of bacon and burgers wafted through the air and light rock music was playing in the background. The happy chattering and busy diner always gave Alex a warm and satisfied feeling.

“Rita!”, she called out to one of her waitresses, “Watch the counter, I need to go out back for a minute!”

The waitress with the curly red hair waved at her to signal she understood. Alex made her way through the loud and busy kitchen where the cook was shouting orders at the help while brandishing at least three different pans at once. Alex grabbed the trash bags and threw her shoulder against the door to the rear side of the diner and stepped out back. 

She dropped the bags in the containers and crammed out a pack of cigarettes she had been hiding in her apron. She knew she shouldn’t, but what the hell, life is short. Absent-mindedly, she lit the death stick and took a long draw. Business had been going well ever since she bought the old run-down diner several months back. After some renovations and refurnishing the diner looked almost as good as new. It was just outside of the town of Hyannis on the main road. Ever since the reopening she had got to know most of the townspeople, since almost all of them had become regulars at her place. These were good honest people. This was a good place to retire.

Alex was ripped from her thoughts as she saw a black Impala pull up in her parking lot. Two men got out, both very handsome. The tall board-shouldered one with long hair looked annoyed and rolled his eyes at something the shorter one with the leather jacket appeared to be joking about. Oh damn.

Alex extinguished the cigarette and hurried back inside. She went back behind the counter and pretended to clean something while she watched the two men enter the diner and look around for a place to sit. Alex put on the most careless and heart-warming smile she could fake and looked at the two guys. The short one caught her gaze and headed toward the counter smiling. The tall one just shook his head as he saw what the other one was heading toward.

“Hey there”, the short one grinned. He stared at her name tag, “Alex.” He sat down at the end of the counter and his partner took a seat next to him. “My name is Dean.”

“Hey there”, Alex smiled, “Here are the menus and just let me know when you’re ready to order something.”

“Definitely.” He winked at her. Oh, this should be a piece of cake, Alex thought. Or a piece of pie, in Dean Winchester’s case.

She knew who they were. Every hunter knew who they were. Those brothers were practically living legends. Even though they’ve often caused more damage than actually helped people. But it sure was true what the other huntresses had said about the two of them: they were pieces of eye candy. 

“Hey, sweetheart”, Dean waved, “Could I please get a BLT sandwich with extra bacon and a beer?” 

“Sure thing, honey”, smirked Alex. She looked to Sam, “And what can I get you?"

“Salad and just some water for me, please”, he said.

“What’s wrong with you, dude?”, Dean frowned, “Watching your waistline?”

“Ha ha. I just don’t want your arteries when I’m fifty.”

Alex left the two bickering at each other to give up their orders at the kitchen window and get the drinks. She had a look around her diner. If the Winchester’s were in town, they must have caught wind of the vampire nest Alex had been watching for a while. She had been out of the hunting business for a while now, but no one ever really quits. She was thinking about going after that nest, but decided against it since she was alone out here. And she didn’t want to ask Bobby. She still owed him. But since the boys were here she might just as well let them take care of it. As long as they left her people out of it.

 

The Winchesters had eaten about half their meals when things in the diner started to die down a bit. Most of Alex’ customers had left except for a few people who were just passing through. Alex had sent home most of her staff except for Cheryl who was waiting on the remaining tables and Glenn, her cook. The huntress was pretty pleased with herself. The diner had been running like a well-oiled machine for several weeks now. The customers were coming and her staff was reliable. She couldn’t have wished for a better crew in her diner. They were like family to her. 

“Quite a nice troop you have here”, Dean commented, apparently being able to read her expression. “And the people of Hyannis seem quite nice.”

“Yeah”, Alex sighed, “They sure are.”

“Anything unusual happen around here lately?”, Sam asked with a concerned look on his face. “We read about some people going missing.”

Wow, they were not subtle with their questions. How did they never draw unnecessary attention to themselves on jobs?

“Yeah, sadly some girls have gone missing over the last few weeks”, Alex said with a sigh, “Those were some good kids. Barely 20 years old, most of them. I knew those girls.”

Sam nodded. “Do you think they’ve been kidnapped?”

“I’m not sure”, Alex shrugged, “Maybe kidnapped, maybe they ran away. But if they really were taken against their will, there isn’t much hope of them being alive anymore.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, after 48 hours the police just assume the worst”, Alex said.

The three of them fell silent for a moment, before Dean picked up the conversation again. 

“You know”, he grinned, “I read that only beautiful young women have gone missing. So obviously beautiful young women need to be especially careful these days.”

Alex smirked and pulled up her eyebrows. This ought to be good.

“So”, Dean continued, “When does your shift end? Maybe I should escort you home, so nothing happens to you.”

Thought so. Way to go, Winchester. Using the distress of other people as a pick-up line.

Alex leaned over the counter and looked into those bright green eyes of his. “Hmm, well maybe that might be a good idea. I do live awfully far away.”

Sam snorted. “Dean, knock it off. We have to get going. Check, please.”

Alex went to the register to grab the check. She turned it around and wrote down her phone number and the closing hour of the diner. Nothing wrong with having some fun of her own tonight. She grinned as she slid over the check to Dean. He threw a twenty on the counter and put the check in his pocket.

He just winked at Alex. “See you later then.”

Sam started mumbling something about being typical and the two of them left the diner. Alex watched them leave and contemplated if she should give them the information she already had about the nest. But then they’d know she used to be a hunter. And one day they might come back needing help. She couldn’t risk it, not since she had put together this makeshift family of hers. The Winchester’s would figure it out. They only had one tactic going about anything anyway.

 

***

 

Dean flung his bag on one of the two motel room beds and threw himself sighing onto the other one. “I’m telling you, Sammy, that chick really digs me.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Dean. She didn’t even give you her number or the time she gets off work”, Sam said. He closed the door behind them and threw his bag on top of Dean. His brother cursed at him and tossed the bag off himself. 

“Well, joke’s on you”, Dean said und crammed the receipt out of his pocket. He straightened the paper and showed it to his brother, “Here’s her number AND the time she gets off tonight.”

Sam just frowned at the paper and unpacked his laptop. Mumbling something inaudible he placed it on the table and sat down in front of it, pouting. 

“Aw, don’t be jealous, Sammy”, Dean smirked, “I’m sure you’ll find someone nice sooner or later.”

Sam just shot an annoyed glance at his brother before proceeding with his research on their case.

Dean, obviously pleased with himself, saved the number on his phone and threw away the receipt. He sat down next to Sam. “Any idea where some good places for the nest would be?”

Sam turned the laptop, so his brother could see the screen. “There are actually a few possibilities. There’s an old factory, which would be a pretty good spot, but it’s pretty big. We’re probably only looking at a nest of 4 to 6 vampires. The factory would be too hard to defend with so few. There are also a few barns in the area. Guess we’ll have to check them all out.”

Dean nodded and grunted in approval. “Let’s get going then. We should check out all the hideouts during the day. And then tomorrow we can strike in the daylight. That’ll give us an advantage.”

Sam nodded in agreement and they left the motel room.

 

**

 

“Wow, I really didn’t think they’d be at the factory”, Sam frowned, “It’s so hard to defend with so many doors and windows. Kind of a disadvantage for them.”

“Well, maybe they just don’t think they need to defend themselves, Sammy”, Dean shrugged, “For all we know they just thought it was a nice dig.”

“Maybe.”

They pulled up in the motel parking lot and got out of the car. Sam grabbed a bag from the trunk and the two of them disappeared into the motel room.

Sam and Dean prepped the bag, checking their machetes and loaded their shotguns. It was late afternoon and they still had a few hours until sundown.

“It’s getting’ late”, Dean noticed and looked at his watch, “I should go meet that sweet chick soon.”

“Dude.” Sam pulled up his eyebrows and gestured toward the window. “The vamps are gonna go hunting soon. We should be ready.”

“Relax”, Dean waved dismissingly, “We still have a few hours before those vamps come crawling out of their hole. Might as well have some fun and go get those suckers later.”

“Dean, you can’t be serious, we’re working a job!”

“And the job ain’t going nowhere!”, Dean argued, “Look, if you’re that worried, just watch the damn factory and call me if you need anything.”

Dean grabbed his coat and headed toward the door. He could feel Sam’s gaze piercing into his back as he left the motel.

 

***

 

“There you finally are, I almost thought you weren’t gonna show.” Alex was sitting on the steps of her diner, sipping at her glass of whiskey. 

Dean walked up to her and sat down next to her. “Do you have another one of those?”

Alex reached behind her and pulled out another glass and the bottle of whiskey. “I thought you might want one.”

Dean nodded in appreciation and poured himself a glass. The two of them sat there for a while, drinking in silence and looking at the stars.

“It really is a nice evening”, Alex said finally, “Almost too nice to go inside.”

“Inside?”, Dean asked, “I thought you’re done for the day and were going home.”

“Oh, I am home”, smiled Alex, “This is my diner. And I live above it.”

Dean grinned at her. “So, you don’t need me to escort you anywhere.”

Alex leaned toward Dean. “Well, I had to say something to save your crappy pick-up line.”

He smiled and bent in to kiss her. She kissed him back and laid her arm around his neck. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, so her chest was pressed against him. She let her fingers wander down his sides and then slid her hands under his jacket. He felt so warm and strong.

She broke free from the kiss. “Wanna go upstairs?”

 

***

 

The two of them laid naked on Alex’ bed, panting and sweat-drenched. It was about a quarter to 2am. Jeez, it had gotten late. Shouldn’t Dean be taking care of the vampires by now? Alex half-thought he wouldn’t even show, since he was probably working the job. But him staying all night seemed kind of risky to her.

“Can I ask you something?”, Dean’s voice cut through the half-dark of the room.

“Sure.”

“Why did you buy yourself a diner? I mean, you’re young and, hehe, beautiful, you could’ve probably done anything else with the money you invested into this place.”

Alex let out a long tiresome sigh. She turned on her side so she was facing Dean. He was laying on his back, his body glistening in the moonlight that was falling through the open window. A soft breeze swept over them, bringing in the desired coolness.

“I hit a nerve, huh?”, Dean asked.

“Nah, it’s fine.” Alex stared out the window for several seconds, mustering the starry sky, before she gave an answer. “I’ve had a lot of crap in my life, you know. I just thought…. Buying this place and building up a quiet, cute little life… I thought it would make me happy. I thought I could…heal…here.”

Dean turned on his side so they were facing each other. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Alex through the semidarkness. For a split second she thought she could see a curtain drop behind those green eyes, revealing all the pain and sorrow he was feeling. But just as quick as she saw it flicker up, just as quick did it disappear.

“But the big upside is that it’s super easy to pick up random good-looking guys in my diner and have sex with them”, she grinned and fell back into the pillows.

Dean laughed out loud. He leaned in over her and kissed her. He ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her neck. Just as she pulled him closer a rock song started playing in the living room. 

“Aw, dammit”, Dean cursed, “Sorry, I have to get that.”

He got up and Alex watched his fine piece of ass walk out of the room. He bent down to his crumpled-up pants in the hallway and looked for his phone. He finally found it and picked up. “What is it, Sam? This better be good.”

Alex heard indistinct noises through the phone and saw Dean’s face turn into an angry frown. “Dammit, Sam! You were supposed to wait!” He rubbed his eyebrows and sighed. “Yeah, just wait for me, goddammit. I’ll meet up at the factory as fast as I can.”

He hung up and hurried back to the bedroom. “I’m really sorry, but I have to leave.” He picked up his scattered clothes and got dressed. 

“Is everything ok?”, Alex asked, “You sound worried.”

“It’s my brother. He got himself into some trouble.” Dean put on his boots and jacket and put his phone in his pocket. He bent down to Alex and gave her a last kiss on the lips. “I’ll call you.” And with that he left the apartment.

Alex got up and put on her bath robe. She looked out the window and watched the Impala pull out of the driveway and head west. Sam probably ran into some trouble with the vampires. Maybe there were too many of them. But if so, why was Dean with her in the first place? Should she help them? She contemplated the situation for a moment, but decided to stay. They could handle it. 

She opened her closet to look for some clothes and saw a large duffle bag peek out from behind her dresses. A nagging feeling crept threw her bones and she glanced back at the window. Don’t do it, she thought. You don’t need to. Alex stood there for serval seconds and stared at the bag. 

Fuck it.

 

***

 

Dean pulled up in front of the dark factory. The large building loomed over him like a black omen, foreboding and serene. An old station wagon laid abandoned several yards away. That must have been the car Sam stole to get here. Where was he? Where were the vamps? Heck, where was anybody?

Dean got out of the car and opened the trunk to grab his machete. He listened intently, but couldn’t hear anything. Not even the chirping of crickets or birds. What the hell was going on?

He closed the trunk and headed for the nearby rusty door. Again, he listened, but again nothing. Dean took a breath and opened the door.

The darkness inside hid most of the dimly lit and spacious room, but in the center of the room he could see a chair with a large person sitting in it, bent over and silent. He saw blood dripping down the figure’s side.

“Sammy?”

The hunter looked around the room. It was so damn dark, he could barely see anything. But he had to get to Sam. Dean slowly moved closer, treading lightly in order to not make any noise and scanning the room. He reached the hunched over figure and carefully lifted the man’s head. It really was Sam. He seemed to be out cold. Dean grabbed his brother by the shoulders and shook him lightly at first, then more vigorously.

“Sam!”, he whispered, “Sam, get up! Come on!”

“You can stop making that feeble effort to be quiet, Dean. You’re really very loud.”

Dean whirled around to see at least five vampires standing in the yellow lamp light. They were glaring at him, their ferocious eyes glistening in the twilight. They had approached without making a sound, there could easily be more in the darkness surrounding him. He felt watched. How many were there??

The foremost vamp took a step forward. His smug face and self-confident posture gave him away as the leader of the group. He threw his long dark hair behind his shoulder and slowly came several feet closer, his black cowboy boots scraping over the floor.

“Oh Dean”, he smirked. His clear blue eyes wandered up and down, mustering every inch of the hunter. “Your brother truly over-estimated himself. He thought he could take on all of us alone, just to save this beautiful little gem we found in the town.”

He gestured to his right. Another vampire emerged from the darkness. He held a young and attractive woman in his grip – she whimpered and turned her head away as her assailant caressed her neck and smelled her blonde hair.

“Hey! Leave her alone!”, Dean barked at them. He gripped his machete tightly. There were too many of them to take down by himself. Wake up, Sam!

The leader held up his hand and the other stopped fondling the woman. He turned his attention back to Dean and slowly started circling the hunter. His wicked grin unnerved Dean. This guy was obviously only playing with him. He thought he couldn’t lose. 

“You really missed the big picture on this one, my cute little piece of meat”, the vampire began. “See, we are much greater in numbers than you might think. We only picked a few little people out of this boring town to pass the time. The real hunting was happening somewhere else.”

Dean followed the vampire with his eyes. His machete still at the ready.

“I came back with the hunting party a few hours ago”, the leader continued, “And we brought a lot more provision than we could find in this measly town. But what can we say? This dig is just great. Spacious. Secluded. Perfect for our little operation.”

“What operation?”, Dean asked. He was stalling. Hoping that Sam might wake up any moment. Or for the vamp to make a mistake. 

The lead vamp was now somewhere behind Dean and chuckled slightly at the question. “Well, I suppose I could tell you, since there is no way you’re getting out of this alive. Or human, anyway.”

The vampire came around from the right and stopped in front of the hunter. “Do you see your brother over there? We thrust some of our blood down his throat. He should be waking up soon. And we’ll do the same to you. We’re building a society of well-trained vampires and for that we’re choosing only the best!”

He laughed and leaned in closer to Dean. He was just barely out of reach of Dean’s machete. “We are going to farm and harvest humans like civilized people. Right now, we’re building up our first generation of livestock. And hiring new employees.”

He ended his last sentence with an evil grin spreading across his thin lips. The leader glared directly into Dean’s eyes, awaiting his reaction.

“You gotta be kidding me”, Dean spat, “Are you crazy?! You’ll tilt the balance of everything!”

 

The vampire shrugged. He started laughing and the rest joined in. Oh damn, that sure sounded like a lot more than six… 

What the hell.

Dean roared and bolted toward the leader. He caught him by surprise and whipped his machete across his neck. With a disgusting squelch the head toppled off and the body dropped. The other vampires immediately started moving toward Dean, howling with agony over their lost leader. Dean saw the girl drop to the floor as her captor raced his way. Dean chopped and slayed in all directions, but he couldn’t see how many there were. Fuck. This might be it.

 

*

 

Alex had parked her car beneath a tree almost a mile away from factory the and ran the rest on foot. A machete and her hunting knife were hanging from her belt. Hopefully that would be enough. She was very careful about making as little noise as possible on her way through the darkness. The moon peeked out from behind the clouds and plunged the surrounding fields in a sleek silver light, giving them the image of a still sea. 

After several minutes Alex arrived at the factory. She ducked behind an old station wagon and scoped the area, awaiting a monster welcome. But no one came. The vampires should have noticed her by now. Maybe they were caught up with Sam and Dean. She could hear yelling and the muffled sounds of a fight through the metal walls. She spotted Dean’s car near one of the entrances on the side of the structure. Definitely not going in that way.

She snuck around back and found another, somewhat smaller door. Carefully, she opened it a crack and peaked inside. A hoard of vampires was gathered in the center, apparently fighting someone. She saw a glimpse whirling machete and Dean’s enraged face in the large jumbled fight. Damn, they were overpowering him. He didn’t have long.

Alex spotted a large man bound to a chair that stood some ways off from the commotion. He was hunched over and still. That must be Sam. Alex had to act quickly if they were going to win this thing, and two people weren’t enough to take down all those vamps. In a split-second decision she leapt forward toward Sam and sawed open his restraints with her hunting knife. He slouched forward, but didn’t move otherwise. The huntress looked around: all the vamps were going after Dean. They had probably noticed her already, but haven’t acted on it yet. She had to hurry. 

Alex snuck around Sam and held him upright with one hand while she slapped his face with the other. Sam flinched, but his eyes stayed closed. Alex slapped him again. “Get up, Sam!”

Sam woke with a jolt. He squinted and tried to grasp his surroundings. He seemed to realise the situation and clenched his jaw as he stared at Alex, not sure what to make of her.

“Who the hell are you?”

“An ally”, Alex answered briefly. She shoved her hunting knife into Sam’s hands. “Your brother needs help. Get up!”

She got to her feet and turned around just in time to see a vampire lunging right at her. She hurled her machete and watched its head topple to the floor. Dean shouted something inaudible. Alex could barely see him past all the monsters. She sprinted toward her colleague and threw herself into the jumble of slashing and thrashing. He was still standing, not far away from her, but there were about ten bodies between the two of them. Alex tried to push through, as she saw a fist rushing toward her face. She ducked under the blow and cut at the attacker’s heels. He fell to his knees, howling in agony. The monster whipped his head to Alex, his fangs fletched. In one quick movement the huntress sprung to her feet and chopped off its head. She heard a growl behind her, whirled around and punched a vamp in its rage-distorted face. She landed a second hit in its stomach and kicked the bent over monster away from her. Just as she took a step after it, something that felt like a sledgehammer collided with the side of her head. Alex was thrown several feet away and landed hard on her side. Her ears were ringing and her vision blurry. She wasn’t holding her machete anymore. Alex pushed herself up, trying to regain her bearings, and could see a dark figure heading in her direction. Fast.

The huntress groped on the floor for her machete. Where the hell was it?! Her fingertips brushed the handle, but the figure was already upon her. The vampire, a sinewy woman with dark hair and high cheekbones, grabbed Alex by the throat and slowly started squeezing. Her snarl broadened to a curled smile as she watched Alex gasp for breath. The huntress thrashed and fought against the strong grip. She tried to hit the vampire’s face, but just barely couldn’t reach. Her lungs were burning and her vision was getting hazier and darker by the second. Great, her first job in ages and she was already losing. Way to go, Alex.

Hot blood sprayed across her face and immediately the tight grip around her neck loosened. Alex looked into the surprised face of her attacker, the vamp’s eyes were widened and her jaw slack, like she couldn’t believe what had just happened. The face slowly slid to the side and vanished from Alex’ sight. Behind the vampire stood Sam, wielding her hunting knife. Fresh blood was dripping from it. 

“Thanks”, Alex breathed as she tossed the body away from her. She picked up her machete and looked past Sam toward his brother. Bodies had piled left and right of Dean, and he was covered in blood, but still standing. Alex could see he was tiring quickly and wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. She signaled Sam to go right, she would go left. He nodded and took off. Alex came up from behind a few vamps. About five were left. Dean was slashing at them and kicking them away from him. He barely had any energy left, his blows were getting sloppy and his slashes uncoordinated. The vampires could obviously see he was tiring out and used this to their advantage. Their attacks on him got cockier, but stronger. One of the monsters noticed Sam and went after him. Dean hacked at a vamp, but it dodged his blow and grabbed Dean’s wrists. They locked in a tight arm grip, each of them wringing for the upper hand. Dean was losing.

Alex dashed forward. She cut down a vampire that came from the left, then dodged another from the right. From the corner of her eye she saw Sam bolting in her direction. He was going after that one. Dean was bending under the strength of his assailant; the vamp had almost won. Alex sprang forward and in one clean cut she severed the beast’s head from its shoulders.

Dean disgustedly let go of the monster, it’s body fell over to the side. He stared at the corpse and then at Alex, perplexed. “Alex?!”

Sam had taken care of the rest of the vamps and came over to the two of them. He was drenched in blood, some of it dripping from the side of his shoulder. He looked pale and worn-out. “The waitress?”, he asked, frowning at her. “You’re a hunter?”

“Owner”, Alex corrected him, “And yeah, used to be.” She only now realized how out of breath she was. She had definitely lost some stamina over the years. “I stopped hunting a while back. We can talk about it later. Let’s free the girls first.”

Dean shot a concerned look at his brother and then nodded. They split up and searched across the large warehouse. Dean went straight for a passed-out woman on the floor, Sam headed toward the back and felt around the doors, looking for a light switch. With a loud click the room was suddenly flooded with light and the entire gravity of the nest finally came into focus.

On an upper level, that was open toward the center of the room, several hammocks were strung between the beams of the building. Apparently, their sleeping area. On the ground floor the right wall was lined with large cages. In about eight of these cages young women were cowering behind the steel bars, staring at the hunters in horror. They all had empty blood bags lying next to them in their cages. Blood was smeared over their jaws, still fresh.

“Oh no”, Alex whispered.

She exchanged looks with the boys and they nodded. They knew what they had to do. 

 

*

 

Alex threw open the warehouse door and stepped outside. The sun was just beginning to rise on the horizon and she could hear the sweet chirp of birds in the trees nearby. As if nothing had ever happened. She took a long breath of the crisp dawn air and closed her eyes. She had known some of those girls. Karen and her best friend Beth were at her diner only last week. She knew their parents and teachers. If only Alex had just acted sooner… Maybe she could have made a difference…

But the two of them and the other girls were already turned. They had fed on human blood. There was nothing she could have done for them. Their crying and pleas for mercy were still ringing in her head, they probably didn’t even understand what had happened. 

Alex tried to shake the thought. She opened her eyes as she heard the boys exit the warehouse behind her. Dean was holding a large can reeking of gas and Sam held a cigarette lighter in his hands. It was probably best to burn the massacre they had left behind in that hellhole. He clicked the lighter and threw it into the building. Fire immediately caught and started to spread through the warehouse.

“We better get going”, said Dean and headed for the car. Without another word Sam and Alex got in the Impala and they drove away from the crime scene.

 

*

 

It was early morning when they arrived at Alex’ diner. They pulled up in the back and turned off the car. The three of them sat there in silence for a while. Alex didn’t know what to say. She still had the faces of those terrified girls flashing through her head. 

“Thanks for the ride”, she said finally and opened the car door. Alex got out and headed toward the back entrance as she heard Dean call out to her.

“Hey, wait up.”

He got out of the Impala and walked up to her. He looked at her, unsure what to say. 

“Listen…”, he began and put his hands in his pockets, “Thanks. Thanks for helping out.”

Alex nodded. “You better take care of Sam, before he feeds on anyone.”

Dean frowned. “How did you know he was turned?”

“Oh please, he could barely open his eyes all the way here. He’s as white as a sheet and he kept putting his hands over his ears. I’m not blind, you know.” Alex turned to leave, but hesitated. “Swing by the diner later, ok? Breakfast on the house.”

Dean smiled and nodded. He headed back to the car and drove off with Sam.

Exhausted, Alex stomped up the steps to her apartment and unlocked the door. She entered and slouched against the wall, letting out a long sigh. This night had definitely ended differently than she would have expected several hours ago. All she wanted to do was sleep all day and drink beer. But she had a diner to run. A diner that was supposed to open in an hour.

The huntress let out another sigh, before trudging to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She put her hair in a knot, donned on her waitress uniform and apron and hurried downstairs.

 

**

 

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Rita pulled up her eyebrows in disbelief and stared at her boss. “You look like you’ve been up all night.”

“Oh, I have”, Alex winked and smiled suggestively. “If you catch my drift.”

Rita laughed and gave Alex a little nudge against the shoulder, before finally going back to waiting tables. The morning rush was over and now that she didn’t have to run from one end of the diner to the other, Alex felt the drain of last night in her bones. She poured herself her third coffee and leaned against the counter. There wouldn’t be another rush of customers for a while, maybe she could just let Rita handle it and go upstairs for a quick nap.

The doorbell chimed as two new guests came in. They picked a booth at the far end of the room and took a seat. Alex grabbed the coffee pot, two cups and her own and went over to greet her customers.

“Hey guys”, she said and poured them some hot coffee. She signaled Rita to take over for a while and then sat down with the other hunters.

“You good again, Sam?”, Alex asked and took a sip of her coffee. “You weren’t looking too fresh this morning.”

“No, yeah, I’m fine now”, Sam said, shifting in his seat.

The three of them drank their coffee and sat in silence for a few minutes.

“So”, Dean began and crossed his arms, “You’re a hunter?”

“Used to be, yeah.”

“And you didn’t bother to tell me?” Dean looked offended.

Alex laughed. “Wasn’t like we were doing a lot of talking yesterday, Dean.” She took another sip of her coffee. “Besides, at first I didn’t want the Winchesters to pull me back into the game. But after you sounded so worried on the phone with Sam, I kinda got a gut feeling that you guys could use some help.”

Dean nodded. “Well, thank you. We did.”

“Sure.” Alex clapped her hands together. “So how about that breakfast? I’m sure you’re hungry.”

 

*

 

After their meal, the Winchesters said their farewells to Alex and departed. The huntress stood by the diner window and watched the Impala disappear into the distance. Even though the boys promised not to bother her about hunting in the future, she had an uneasy feeling. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it yet, but for some reason she was sure she was going to see those two again.

 

THE END


End file.
